


Ego

by angelgazing



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is king</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego

"I am the king!"

Remus looked up from his book slowly, raises an eyebrow in Sirius' direction. "Are you now?"

"I am, Moony, I am."

"You're the king."

Sirius flopped onto his bed, bumped Remus' knee with his shoulder and stole his book. "I am the king, Remus."

"Alright."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

Remus sighed, bit down on the inside of his cheek to suppress a smile. "If you feel I must."

Before the question could be asked or answered, Sirius was kissing him, and it lost a great deal of the importance Sirius had thought it held.

"You know," Remus says about a week later, shoved into the alcove under a staircase on the third floor somewhere, with Sirius' mouth on his jaw. "This seems to keep happening."

Sirius grunts a reply, and rolls his hips. Then stops to look confused and ask, "Yes, and?"

"I have dust in my hair and up my nose. It's fairly unpleasant, this snogging under the stairs in mostly unused corridors."

Sirius grunts again, this time in disbelief and disagreement, possibly, as he fumbles with Remus' belt. "Well," he says, wrapping his fist around Remus' cock, "we could stop."

Remus lets out what could only be defined as a very embarrassing high-pitched whine.

"Or," Sirius continues, grinning against Remus' neck and stroking, "we could not."

"I hate you," Remus tells him, pushing into his hand and then shutting him up with his tongue.

Afterwards, Sirius is still grinning against his neck as he mutters, "I am the king."

"Really, really hate you," Remus says again, but it still lacks the punch it should have.


End file.
